


NightIngale

by The_Vigilant_Unicorn



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: College Student!Jude, College Student!Taylor, Escort!Taylor, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Innocent!Jude, M/M, Slow Burn, jonno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Vigilant_Unicorn/pseuds/The_Vigilant_Unicorn
Summary: Connor's twenty-five, and he son of one of the richest family's in America. He's not interested in relationships, but rather his work. He does however enjoy sex, so he has sex... a lot of it. He doesn't think he could ever 'love' anyone, and when he first sees Jude he couldn't imagine how his life could change.Jude's seventeen, and the son of two restaurant owners. He's not interested in relationships, but rather his study's and friends. He guesses he could find love one day, just not right now. At first he thinks Connor's a perv. not because he's much older or anything. But he was one of Taylor's clients, from the fetish site.





	1. Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading - and hopefully enjoying - my work!
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome! I’m on a completely ‘C’’s diet Complaints, Compliments, and Criticism.
> 
> The title of this work comes from the song of the same name, by Demi Lovato.

I step out the car, instructing the driver to pull around back, I was going to be here awhile. Of course he doesn't complain, my record holds for having fired more chauffeurs in my two years than my sister's needed in her twelve. I wouldn't have fired him tonight though, the company only sent one out here for my use.

 

It shouldn't be a problem though, what's-his-face seems to be decent enough as he is. And I'm only stuck in this hick be town for a week, or sooner if Mariana can do what she's paid to do.

 

She's a strange case, that Mariana. She happens to come from this place, but seems like a better worker than most of the company's lawyers. Not to mention she doesn't seem messed up in the head, like the barista at the café next to my hotel who couldn't make a proper coffee if given the finest beans.

 

Anyway, back to why I'm a dingy bar shoved behind a Burger King and Olive Garden. I'm a guy, simple as that. As a guy I have needs, one of those needs is sex, another is conversation. Tonight I'm aiming for the former, but will settle for the latter.

 

I used an escort site set out of a town half an hour away, and scheduled the night with a woman who goes by Tiffany.

 

Tiffany looked decent enough on her profile, all 'long walks on the beach' materials. In other words, she's okay with lying to make what was it again? Oh right, $3,150 a night.

 

Not to much, but still that's three hundred at base an hour. Four fifty for the cost of meeting in public - only because I didn't feel like going all the way to the town she works out of.

 

I make my way across the parking lot, more cars than I expected for a bar that shares it's parking with a Chinese takeout place. I assume the takeout place enjoys the added business from drunk bar patrons leaving at two in the morning, I mean if they stay open that late.

 

I'm wearing what any true bachelor would wear. Black jeans, grey button down, and black tie. My hair is heavy with gel, which might become a problem if we get to sex - only because I hate the feel of hardened hair, so I don't use gel that hardens. Tiffany did list her fetishes to the extreme of urophilia. Which I personally think is worse than hair gel.

 

The bar's packed, and I'm suppressed no one was carding at the door. I scan the room, looking for Tiffany's brown-red locks, which I almost instantly find. She's sitting in a booth at the back of the bar, sipping on something from a champagne flute - which I doubt is actual champaign.

 

It's not. That becomes obvious once I get close enough to see that the liquid's blue. "Tiffany?" I ask, playing something with my voice.

 

She startles, but quickly recovers. She drags her eyes over me, and smirks. I'm tempted to ask why, and I normally do things I'm tempted to do, so I ask, "What is it?" I have an idea of what it is, so I add a hint of innocence to my voice.

 

"Nothing." She says shortly, in a way that would surely have an effect on most men. Not me, I'm use to that tone, one I find to be universal among most 'women of the night.'

 

I roll my eyes, "Tiffany, you're not the first escort I've hired. Not by far. I'm not all that into the façade most put up." I say with a smile. "I don't find myself attracted to a curt or innocent demeanor of females -although I do seem to like it on males. I find honesty and strength a turn on. Could you act that way?" I don't say it rude. Only because I know most men do like to believe the woman they hired for sex are innocent, and fail to see that this is their profession. Honestly escorts are some of the best actresses out there, acting dumb all the time. If only porn would hire them maybe it would be believable that stepmom got stuck under the glass table wearing a short dress and stiletto heels.

 

Tiffany looks at me with narrow green eyes, before speaking. "I was just thinking, you're a fairly attractive guy. You could walk into this bar and pick up plenty of girls, yet you relied on Madame Unique for pleasure. Then I remembered, you paid the three hundred base. For me that takes you up to a level two fetish. Which for me is feet, nose, or masochism."

 

I look at her, before sitting across from her in the booth. I smile, "Right now I simply wish to talk." She snorts, and I can tell tonight is going to be fun. "What?" I ask innocently.

 

"You just want to talk?" She says like it's a joke.

 

"Yes, for now. I wish to fuck later, but for now I wish to talk. That is why I asked you to a bar, and not my hotel. It's not like we could fuck here, especially since exhibitionism is a level three. And I only paid for level two."

 

Tiffany gives up on her glare, and takes a sip from her drink. "If you don't mind my asking, what is your fetish?"

 

I cock a smile, "I don't have a fetish."

 

Tiffany rolls her eyes, "Sure you don't, it's not like 'Madam Unique' is a fetish escort site or anything. I'm serious, what is it? I don't want it to be a complete surprise."

 

I stifle a laugh, "I swear I don't have a fetish, I just prefer escorts over prostitute. You can sit down with an escort and talk, you can buy an escort for a night. Prostitutes just want to get the deed done, so they can get back to work. I'm starving, do you know if they have anything good?"

 

My 'date' for the night stares at me, "It's a dive bar, they have dive bar food."

 

"'Kay, I'll be right back." I say standing, "Want anything?" Tiffany shakes her head.

 

I step to the bar, and greet the bartender. "Excuse me," that gets her attention. She gives me the classic workers smile, "Could I get a cheeseburger, fries, and a cola?" I say, as she writes my order down.

 

"Sure thing, it'll be out in about five." She gives another flash of a smile, and turns on her heels to pass the order slip through a dinner like window.

 

I wait, glancing around the bar. I don't see why Dad wants to invest in this town, and extend a branch of Zero here. It's not like this town's a big part of South Carolina, like Charleston or Columbia, but he thinks it would be wise for our South-East branch to move here.

 

I personally prefer the headquarters in New York, and I still intend to work there. That said, even though it wouldn't effect me, I think it would be smart to locate all offices places well known.

 

The only reasonable reason to even locate an independent out here would be for the college student who attend Collers.

 

Even then it's not like they have to come into town. They're a private university, with everything they need on campus. Mostly made of people who think they come from money. Even though their parents probably don't break a million a year - if they resort to such a little known place.

 

My food takes longer than I expected , so I don't ask the barmaid about what she thinks of the town. I'll just have to ask Tiffany.

 

I stop dead in my tracks. I guy's talking to Tiffany. He's sitting across from her, so I can see his profile. He has a short, round nose and decent sized lips, of course I'm not close enough to make much anything out. But still, I can't seem to take my eyes of him.

 

I assume he's one of her previous clients, by the way she looks at him - slightly irritated. For a second a thought runs through my head, 'what if he's interested tonight?'

 

I can't help the small smile that breaks on my face when I think of it. I'm not new to this escort think, which is pretty rare at my age, twenty-five. I'm also not new to this bi-curious thing. I've been experimenting with guys for a while now, almost six months. The tang in my stomach shouldn't come as a surprise.

 

The images in my head shouldn't either. Tiffany's an attractive girl, no arguing with that. From what I can tell so is the guy. I can imagine how hot the sex would be. I mean, I've only had two threesomes in my life - both of which included Daria. They were hot, and sweaty, and gross, but amazing.

 

They guy doesn't look all that big, and I imagine his dick will follow suit, but neither is Noah. Noah is ripped, don't get me wrong, but he's only five inches. I'm not much bigger, with only seven, but still Daria said that DP hurt like hell before she got use to it.

 

Tiffany spots me, her eyes go wide, and she shoos away the man. I get a good look at him then. Out of the booth the light really hits him, and it's clear he's attractive.

 

I've said I'm bi-curious, which is true, but I've never felt this way for a guy. The tang in my stomach spreads to my dick.

 

He's tall, maybe as tall as me, but lanky. In the few seconds before he turns I try and take in all his features.

 

Once he's gone I rush over to Tiffany. "Who was that?" I urge.

 

She shakes her head, "Nobody."

 

I sit across from her, "Is he a client?" I'm to eager.

 

A rush of disgust cloaks her face, only for a second. "Ew, no. He's a friend."

 

"A friend?" I don't know why that excites me. That's a lie. I know exactly why, "Is he busy tonight? How much is his regular?" I'm way to over excited. It shows on Tiffany's face.

 

"He's a friend from high school. Two things wrong with what you're insinuating: first of all, he's not an escort. Second, he's seventeen." My stomach sinks.

 

"Seventeen?" Then it hits me, "Wait… how old are you?"

 

Tiffany rolls her eyes, "Mr. Stevens," her calling me by my name catches me off guard, but then again I guess I did have to put in my name. "I work for an escort site, I'm definitely not a minor. I'm nineteen. You should eat, you only have me until morning." She smiles.

 

I do eat. It takes me only ten minutes, while I eat we sit in silence. She sips from her drink, and stares at me. When I'm done she asks, "So, why did you go for level two?"

 

I crack a smile, wiping my lips with a napkin - the burger was okay, but greasy. "I have a dick piercing." I simply say. Her eyes go wide. Well I didn't expect that reaction, "What?"

 

"Nothing, it's just been awhile since I've been with a pierced guy. I've been with more guys who like piss play." She doesn't say it disgusted, but rather surprised. "What type?"

 

The thing is, I don't really know. I try explaining the best I can. "Well... it's technically like a Prince Albert, because it only comes out one end, but it's more like a stud on the bottom of the head. Hurt like hell getting, but it feels good, so I can't complain."


	2. Torts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look in on Jude's morning.

 

 

I saw Taylor last night - I mean, I see Taylor almost every day - but still, it was strange seeing her at Tomson's. Especially with her hair and makeup done, and in her way to tight dress. She looked good, for a girl.

 

I know she was working, simply by the fact she even cared enough to attempt to tame her normally wild hair. I know what she does, being _'A lady of the Night'_ and all, but I wasn't expecting to see her.

 

She lives here in Richmount, but works out of Darlington. I respect what she does, because she's making more in a night than I did a month working part time at Nico's. When she graduates Coller she'll get a Masters in Criminal Justice. When I graduate, I'll not only have my a Masters in Criminal Law, but a mound of crippling debt.

 

In truth, neither Taylor nor I should be at Coller. The only reason we are is because of an old deal between Anchor Beach Academy and Coller. Along time ago, when Coller was just staring out, the founders made a deal with Anchor Beach.

 

Every year, Coller must accept at least two seniors who apply, the two with the highest grades. 

 

They don't have to give any financial aid, but just accept the student.

 

The two students last year were me and Taylor. I was the valedictorian with a perfect GPA all four years of high school, and Taylor was the runner up - because she made a B freshman year.

 

Because of our outstanding grades, we were the first students offered financial aid. We both happily accepted. I had a small college fund, and my family's upper-middle class with connections. I'm set after college, and I'm almost certain to find a job that'll let me live comfy while I pay back my debt.

 

Taylor had a smaller fund, and comes from a lower-middle class family. She turned to escorting because she lacks the financial stability to fall back on that I have.

 

When I talked to her she told me that the guy she had last night was a rich douchebag, and to call and make sure she was okay after his time ran out at seven this morning.

 

I sit up. The digital clock on my bedside table reads '6:37'. I don't feel like waiting twenty-three minutes, so I pick up my phone and call. If she's still with him her phone will still be off.

 

She picks up on the second ring. "Jude," she greets groggy.

 

"Hey Tay!" My voice is full of enthusiasm. "You okay?"

 

There's some fumbling on the other side of the line, and I can hear the faintest click of a lamp.

"Yeah," her voice is weak, "Just tired."

 

"Has he left yet?"

 

She yawns, "I did. He let me go at like three this morning, told me to keep the entire payment, even gave me an Adderall. Which is probably why I feel like shit."

 

I don't know much about drugs, but that's what I'm assuming an Adderall is. And I know that if Taylor got home early last night she probably got drunk off of wine coolers, drugs and alcohol don't mix. "You sure you okay?"

 

Taylor gives a light chuckle, "Jude I'm fine. I didn't go overboard last night, we do have that Torts exam today. You better be ready, our bet's still on."

 

I smile to myself. I stayed up 'till one studying. I never lose a bet, certainly not one that would cost me money. Plus I wouldn't feel appropriate buying almost a hundred dollars worth of condoms and lubes.

 

"Taylor do you honestly think you can do better than me? You haven't made a better grade than me on anything since our french final sophomore year. And that just because Madame Delacroix thought my aigu on was a grave. I mean who would spell étudiant with a grave?"

 

"Jude stop ranting about French, I've heard that rant way too many times over the years. Just be ready to admit defeat, I'll be over to pick you up at around eleven. We'll grab an early lunch before class, I'm dying to tell you about douche-face from last night. I know how much you love hearing about the weirdos." I can practically hear the grin on her lips, because she knows how much I hate hearing about the weirdos.

 

"Ughh!" She emotes, "I hear Maddie and Derek going at it, why won't you let me move in with you?"

 

I laugh, "Because my moms would kill me if they notice even more of your stuff around the house. They spent years trying to get the kids out of the house, they'd hate to get another."

 

"But your mom's are cool, and they love me. I think they see me as mini themselves. I mean we're practically all the same person, I'm literally Stef!"

 

Of course we've had this conversation before, so I know here this is going. "Yeah, the only difference is Mom's not bi."

 

I can almost hear the eye roll through the phone, "Yeah, yeah. I gotta go. Sure I didn't mind when Maddie and Anthony went at it, but Derek's annoyingly loud - louder than I imagine you would be."

 

I feel my ears go red, my face flush. "I wouldn't be loud!" I protest.

 

"Sure you wouldn't, and I bet you'd even top." Taylor jokes, "Your first time might even be with a girl, who knows." She's laughing at her own joke. "I mean it's not like you're the most flamboyant gay I know, besides," Taylor clears her throat, "Brittany!" She says the name in a stereotypical valley girl voice.

 

Brittany is the lesbian persona she uses on PinkPunk the lesbian escort site ran by the same man behind Madam Unique. "Oh my God!" I sorta laugh, sorta shout. "I'm hanging up before any more of that can come out. Bye."

 

"Bye, bitch!" Brittany calls back, "See you at eleven!"

 

I'm laughing when I hit the end call button. I just sit there for a while, mapping out my day:

Get up, make my bed.

Find an appropriate outfit now that it's getting closer and closer to Christmas.

Use the bathroom.

Brush my teeth, take a shower.

Wrap the cut on my side, get dressed.

Skip breakfast. Only because of my early lunch.

Finish reading the essay assigned yesterday for my lit. class.

Put on a load of whites.

Watch The Good Wife until Taylor gets here.

Go eat lunch with Taylor.

Take my Torts exam.

Hang out with Taylor.

Eat soup.

 

It's a reasonable schedule, so I get up and make my bed.

 

In the shower I take all the time I need both Mom and Mama are probably already gone to the Hut - as they call it.

 

Saturday is one of our busiest day, second to only Sunday, with after church crowd. Even though I don't technically work there anymore Moms pays me to help keep the books, so I might just stop by later today. It all depends on what time I finish my soup.

 

I'm dressed and down stairs when I hear the yelp. It's high pitched, and coming from upstairs. I almost poop my pants when I hear, "Jude!" It's most certainly not Mom or Mom.

 

Out of instinct I rummage through the junk drawer in the kitchen counter. I hold a bright yellow taser when the person upstairs bangs their way down here. I hold my arm out, and turn my head away, pressing down the taser's button the person rounds the corner.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Asks an angry voice, and when I listed I realize the taser isn't making any sound.

 

I look up, to see my older sister standing in a light blue towel. "Mariana? What are you doing here?"

 

With an annoyed look on her face, "Apparently about to get tased for wanting a hot shower." She replies, so I put down my hand. With my hand down she comes and hugs me, "Better. Sit," She instructs when she pulls away. I sit at the kitchen island.

 

"Did your taser die?" She asked making her way into the kitchen.

 

"No, mines upstairs in my bag. This is the one we keep in that drawer. Why are you here? I thought you weren't coming until next month."

 

She's rummaging through the fridge now, "Work stuff, I wanted to surprise y'all. I did surprise Mom, but you and Mama were both asleep when I got here. Thought best not to wake y'all, so Mom told Mama this morning - and I was planin' on waking you up after I took a shower. Guess you beat me to it."

 

I glance at the clock on my phone, "You were planning on getting me up? You do realise it's almost eight, right?"

 

"Yeah, but I know you like to sleep in on Saturdays." She brings the bottom of orange-pineapple juice out of the fridge. "What happened to the fridge?"

 

I assume she's talking about it being practically empty. "Moms normally eat at the Hut before coming home, and I normally grab something when I'm out with Taylor. Since you and Jesus left nobody really eats that much anymore. I guess Mama doesn't stop by the grocery store as much as she use to." I finish with a shrug.

 

"So…" My sister drags out, "You doin' any better?"

 

I should have saw this coming, "Yeah, much." I plaster on a small grin.

 

She smiles a wide smile, pouring a glass of juice. "Good, I'm going up to wait on hot water."

 

"'Kay." I smile at her.

 

* * *

 

 

"He was a huge jerk!" Taylor laughs out.

 

"Probably a perv. too. Everyone on that site is."

 

We sit in an small café inside Collers' gates. I'm drinking a milk tea, she's drinking a cold brew coffee.

 

"He's not a perv. just a freak. His back is covered in tattoos, and he has a piercing. And not an earring either, one on his dong." She says, taking a cinnamon bite from the small box between use.

 

I cringe at the word 'dong.' "Eww. That sounds like it would hurt worse that those piercing you tried to talk me into getting."

 

"Well duh, nipple piercings aren't to bad. Plus they'd probably make even you hot." She says, reaching over and pinching my cheek. "And it felt weird inside me, he didn't want to use a condom."

 

We talk along those lines until we leave to take our Torts text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is up a little late in the day, but it's still Sunday. Sorry for any grammar errors, or spelling mistakes. I live on a diet of the C's Comments, Complaints, and Complements. Kudus and Comments greatly appreciated.  
> \- Thank You For Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful shippers of Jonnor! Thank you for reading my work, this work I’ve invested more time than I would like to admit into. My previous work - Don’t fall in love, there’s just too much to lose - is on hiatus. Simply because I’m terrible with computers and prefer to write my fan fiction out on paper before typing them. I didn’t do that with my previous work, so when I accidently deleted what I had written -about ten chapter in advance- I lost all hope of continuing.
> 
> This work I intend to treat differently. I’ve actually written out five chapters. I’ve only typed two up though, so I’m updating one today.
> 
> At first I intended to update this story as I go along, but I’ve decided I will make Sunday my upload day, for this story
> 
> I do intend to continue my previous work. I’ve just written it before, and I have trouble re-anything - I can’t even reread my favorite book- so I’m trying to come up with a different story line, that still makes sense.  
> Thank you for understanding.


End file.
